1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel compounds, particularly to those comprising reaction products of glycerol monooleate and selected sulfurized olefins and to lubricant compositions containing same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Organic sulfur compounds have been known as additives for lubricating oils. They are generally used to provide extreme pressure properties to lubricants, especially under high-speed shock conditions. For example, sulfurized olefins are a known class of such organic sulfur compounds. Their utility and methods of preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,404, 3,697,499 and 3,703,504.
Sulfurized olefins are commonly added to lubricants to improve extreme pressure properties. Sulfurized unsaturated fatty acids and esters of such fatty acid esters have also been used as in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,347. Many processes for the preparation of such products are known, some of which are two-stage processes, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,640.
Some sulfurized olefins prepared by the reaction of one or more olefins with elemental sulfur provide low-cost additives for improving the load carrying, extreme pressure performance of lubricating oils and greases. These highly sulfurized materials may, however, impart a high coefficient of friction to lubricants, rendering them unsuitable for certain lubricant applications. A primary purpose of this invention is to provide a means of rendering these lower cost sulfurized olefins suitable for use in lubricant formulations.